


Steele another Birthday

by NorahBolt56



Series: Generations of Steele [4]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington celebrates a milestone birthday surrounded by his family and friends...This is part of my Generations of Steele series - if you haven't read my other works you may not know who some of the characters are so you may want to read them first (although there are also plenty of old faves!) :)





	1. Chapter 1

Remington awoke on the morning of his fiftieth birthday a little surprised and disappointed to find his wife Laura not there in the bed next to him. He’d been looking forward to perhaps getting an ‘early birthday present’ from his wife but obviously she had other ideas, he thought to himself a little ruefully as he looked at the bedside clock and wondered what she was doing up so early. ‘Oh God – I hope she’s not making breakfast in bed for me’, he suddenly thought to himself, as although that would be a thoughtful gesture on his wife’s behalf, given her lack of culinary skill the reality might be somewhat different. Hopefully Olivia’s preparing breakfast, he thought to himself, as his and Laura’s 15 year old daughter had inherited his flair for cooking.

“Well old sport you’ve reached half a century,” he mused as he ran a hand through his hair and a lopsided grin crossed his face, as he thought back over his fifty years, particularly the last almost twenty or so since he’d assumed the mantle of Remington Steele. He got up and stretched, then pulling on his robe he went downstairs to the kitchen. Laura and their two children, Olivia and thirteen year old Mickey were sitting at the kitchen table. Remington was somewhat surprised to find Mickey up at this hour on a Saturday morning.

“Morning sweetheart,” Laura greeted her husband with a kiss, trying to hide a grin.

“Morning my love,” he replied then looked at her a little expectantly, waiting for her to wish him a happy birthday but she instead went about getting her breakfast.

“Morning Daddy,” Olivia greeted him with a peck on his cheek.

“Hi Dad,” Mickey mumbled as he shovelled more cereal into his mouth, neither he nor his sister wishing their father a happy birthday either.

Wondering if they’d forgotten what day it was, Remington looked at the three of them in disbelief and then sat down and picked up the newspaper. “Oh will you look at the date today – my time flies doesn’t it?’ he stated, seemingly nonchalant as he watched them and waited for their response.

“What’s that Rem?’ Laura replied seemingly absently as she busied herself trying to not burn the toast.

“Oh just marvelling how quick this year’s flying Laura – first week of September already can you believe?” he stated and again when his family just nodded and didn’t appear to twig as to what he was getting at he wondered what was going on. Were they perhaps just pulling his leg? He thought to himself. Okay, I can play along, he decided, expecting them to turn around any minute and wish him happy birthday and shower him with gifts.

“So any special plans for today Laura?’ he asked his wife, who had her best poker face on.

“Hmm, nothing in particular. Oh I’ve got an appointment at the hairdresser’s this morning then I thought Liv and I could do a bit of shopping after that, you know have some girl time,” she replied as she surreptitiously winked at Olivia so that Remington wouldn’t see and tried not to laugh at the disappointed look that crossed his face.

“Oh okay then,” Remington replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “So it looks like us guys get to hang out together today eh son?” he then said hopefully to Mickey.

“Oh yeah Dad,” Mickey went to reply absently as he was too busy focusing on his baseball cards as his sister gave him a swift kick under the table. “Hey!” he went to retort angrily then she gave him a meaningful look as she nodded towards their father in a not too obvious fashion. “Oh um actually Dad I forgot that Andy invited me round to his place today to practice our hitting for next week’s game,” Mickey stated hurriedly as Remington again tried to hide his disappointment.

“so what are your plans for the day Rem?” Laura then asked her husband seemingly innocently, as he gave her an incredulous look thinking, well I was looking forward to celebrating my birthday with my family. He suddenly recalled telling them a month or so before that he didn’t want to make a fuss over his upcoming milestone birthday – had they taken him so literally that they’d completely forgotten about it?? he wondered.

“Well um I don’t know now,” he replied, a bit put out, as both Oliva and Mickey stifled giggles at the look on his face. “Maybe I’ll take myself off to the movies or something. I heard they’re having a Bogart festival at the local cinema,” he replied, thinking if no-one was going to remember his birthday he may as well try and enjoy it anyway by doing something that he loved. “Maybe Junior might like to join me,” he announced, thinking that surely his eldest son wouldn’t have forgotten it was his old man’s birthday, and knowing that he had inherited his love of old movies.

“Oh that sounds nice dear – why don’t you give him a call?” Laura suggested, knowing full well what Harry’s response would be as he was in on the plan as well to make Remington think they had all forgotten his birthday before surprising him this evening with a 50th birthday party, surrounded by all his loved ones. The guests had all been sworn to secrecy so as not to spoil the surprise and Laura and the kids had been busy planning it for the past month or so.

“I might just do that,” Remington replied as he went and picked up the phone and dialed Harry’s number.

“Oh hi Dad,” Harry greeted him when he heard his father’s voice on the phone.

“Hi Dad? Is that all you’ve got to say to me today?” Remington asked with a wry laugh, as Harry failed to wish him happy birthday too.

“Ah.. hi Dad, how are you?” Harry pretended to sound a little confused by his father’s question, playing his part to perfection. Laura fought to stop a mischievous grin from spreading across her face as she watched and heard Remington’s reaction to Harry. “Oh I’m just fine son – never better, apart from feeling a bit old,” Remington replied a little sarcastically, dropping what he thought was a big hint.

“Good to hear Dad,” Harry replied as Remington wondered what on earth was going on – he was sure Harry would have picked up something from that very obvious hint he’d dropped. 

“Ah I was wondering if you’d like to join me at the cinema today Junior – they’ve got a Bogart festival on downtown.”

“Oh I’d love to Dad but I’m afraid I can’t - I promised Em I’d take care of Daniel while she catches up with an old friend of hers for lunch. Maybe next time huh?” Harry replied as he tried not to laugh, as he could just imagine the expression on his father’s face.

“Oh okay no worries then – yes next time for sure,” Remington replied, his tone both disappointed and more than a little exasperated. 

“Anyway sorry Dad  - love to chat but I’ve got to go,” Harry then said as he bade his father farewell.

“Well looks like I’m out of luck – just me, myself and I then today,” Remington sighed as Laura shared an amused glance with the kids that he didn’t see and the hint of a dimpled smile momentarily crossed her face.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll have fun sweetheart,” she said as she gave him a quick hug then she disappeared upstairs to get ready and the kids followed suit.

Remington sat back down at the table resting his face in his hand. “Some birthday this is turning out to be,” he grumbled aloud to himself.

                                                                *****************************

Once Remington had finished breakfast and showered and dressed he grabbed the keys to the Auburn to head to the cinema. “Do you want a lift to Andy’s place Mickey?” he offered but Laura answered for him. “Oh I can drop him – it’s on our way to the mall.”

“Oh okay then,” Remington replied, a bit put out.

“Have fun sweetheart – we’ll see you later then. What time does the Bogart festival finish?’ Laura asked, seemingly innocently as she kissed him goodbye.

“Around fiveish I think so I’ll probably be home around six I guess,” he stated as he stared at his wife and children for a moment, as if he was waiting for the punchline. Any moment now he was sure Laura’s dimpled smile would light up her face, Olivia’s blue eyes would get that familiar twinkle in them and Mickey’s cheeky lopsided grin that was so like his own would appear and they would all say “Gotcha!” and wish him Happy Birthday.

Laura observed his expectant look, guessing what he was thinking. “Shouldn’t you be going Rem? You don’t want to miss the start,” she said to him as she managed to keep her expression neutral and he looked at her with surprise and more than little disappointment.

“Yes well I guess I better be going then,” he retorted somewhat abruptly with a little boy pout that she found hard to resist but she knew she couldn’t spoil the surprise. He then planted a kiss on Olivia’s cheek and ruffled Mickey’s hair affectionately as he walked out the door, shaking his head a little as he did so.

“Oh poor Daddy – he looked so upset when we didn’t wish him happy birthday,” Olivia stated a little guiltily once he’d left. Laura nodded and put an arm around each of her and Remington’s children.

“I know  Liv – it was hard not to cave in, but I’m sure it’ll all be worth it when we surprise him tonight. Once your brother calls we can start getting this show on the road,” she replied with a dimpled smile, hoping they could pull it off.

Meanwhile, Harry had driven from his and Emily’s place and parked a few streets away in an inconspicuous spot. He didn’t have long to wait before he caught sight of the white 1936 supercharged Auburn speedster pass by. “Grandpa car!” little Daniel, who was now 18 months old, said excitedly as he spied it too from his child seat behind Harry, as his father had decided to bring him along for the ride.

“Good spotting son,” Harry said with a chuckle as a lopsided grin crossed his face and he pulled away from the kerb, keeping a few cars behind the Auburn so he could tail his father without him noticing. “Let’s see what’s Grandpa’s up to hey?” he added as little Daniel clapped his hands in agreement.

Harry followed his father to the cinema downtown, carefully staying out of sight as he watched him park the Auburn and get out, then walk up to the cinema and go inside. Harry’s grin got a little wider as he pulled out his cell phone and rang Laura. “Hi Laura – it’s Harry. Yep he’s gone into the cinema – let Operation Surprise Party begin,” he said with a laugh as he turned the car around and headed over to the Steele house to help with the preparations…

 


	2. Chapter 2

By 5:30 all the preparations were finished and all the guests had arrived at the Steele house, awaiting the arrival of the guest of honour. All Remington’s family and closest friends were packed into the house, some having travelled quite some way to get there. Murphy and Bernice and their families had flown in from Denver and New York respectively. Kate and Rick and the twins had flown in from London & Abigail had flown in from Connecticut. Frances and Donald and their kids and their families were also there. Mildred of course was there, and Monroe, one of Remington’s oldest friends, along with some of Laura and Remington’s other friends. Harry and Emily and little Daniel were also there, Daniel having fun playing with the balloons.

Not too long afterwards, Harry spied the headlights of the Auburn pulling into the driveway. “He’s here – sssh everyone,” he announced as they all piped down, hiding in the darkened house. “Mickey get away from the window – he might see you,” Laura instructed in a stern whisper.

“Chill Mom – he won’t see me,” Mickey replied with a grin.

“He better not -  I haven’t organized all this for the surprise to be ruined at the last moment,” she warned her & Remington’s son.

As Remington pulled into the driveway he was surprised to find the house dark. “Don’t tell me they’re not home yet?” he thought to himself. “Well that’s just great isn’t it? Not only do they forget my birthday – no-one’s here to greet me even when I get home,” he grumbled to himself.

He opened the front door and stepped inside and switched on the hallway light when he was greeted by “SURPRISE!!” as he looked at all his loved ones gathered in front of him in the living room. A totally shocked but delighted expression crossed his face as he took it all in with a lopsided grin, and despite his best efforts a happy tear or two sprung to his blue eyes. Several cameras flashes went off capturing the moment.

“Did you organize all this?” he said with a laugh to Laura who came up to him and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

“Well I had a bit of help,” she confessed with a laugh of her own. “And you thought we’d forgotten your birthday,” she added as she flashed him a dimpled smile.

“Oh no of course not – I knew you wouldn’t have forgotten,” he tried to deny it as Laura and their children laughed.

“Yeah sure you did Dad,” Mickey laughed, “We got you a good one!”

“That you did son, that you did,” Remington conceded with a grin as he hugged Laura and Olivia & Mickey.

“I suppose you were in on all this too Junior?” he then asked his 31 year old elder son with a laugh as he hugged him too.

Harry nodded with a laugh of his own. “Guilty as charged Dad,” he replied, his blue eyes twinkling at his father’s. “We had fun tailing Grandpa today didn’t we Danny boy?” Harry said to his son who he was holding, who was dressed in a cute little outfit complete with bowtie.

“Grandpa car!” Daniel said with a cute little smile as he held out his hands to his grandfather.

“Oh you saw me in my car hey Danny boy? Well you and your Daddy are very sneaky my wee lad aren’t you?  That’s what I get for having my son follow me into the detective business I guess eh? Now you better come here and give your old Grandpa a cuddle,” Remington laughed as he took his grandson into his arms.

“Now come on old fella don’t hog him – you get to cuddle him all the time. Hand him over – Grandma needs a cuddle too,” Kate said with a laugh as she came up to them.

“Hey who you calling old, Grandma? You’re not too far behind me O’Casey,” Remington replied with a chuckle as she gave him a peck on the cheek and wished him happy birthday.

“Oh I’m far enough Harry – you’re in a whole different decade to me now,” Kate replied with a cheeky grin, calling him by the name she had always known him by – the name she had also given their son, who observed the two of them good naturedly ribbing each other, with an amused grin. “Now how about you give your _Maime’o_ a big cuddle hey Danny boy?” Kate laughed as she looked at their grandson, marveling at how much he reminded her of his father as a baby.

“Alright , alright – but I want him back you hear?” Remington laughed, only half-joking, as he reluctantly handed the toddler over to her.

The party was soon well under way with lots of catching up, music, chatting & laughter. Laura couldn’t help watching her husband with a smile as he mingled with the guests – his natural charm and flair for dramatics entrancing them as he regaled some story to them, totally in his element. All the planning and preparation for the party were well worth it she thought to herself as she observed the happy smile on his face. As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked up momentarily and flashed her a lopsided grin which she returned with a dimpled smile.

“Daddy seems to be enjoying his party,” their daughter Olivia commented with the same dimpled smile as she came up to her mother.

“Yes he does doesn’t he sweetheart?” Laura replied happily as she planted a kiss on Olivia’s head. “Oh while I think of it can you get Mickey to help you take some more food around to everyone?” she then asked. “Where is he anyway?” Laura added as she scanned the room for him.

Olivia shrugged. “I don’t know,” she replied, just as her older brother Harry walked past them. “Harry you haven’t seen Mickey have you?” Laura asked her stepson as he shook his head.

“No I haven’t seen him for a while actually. Or Cruz for that matter,” he replied, in reference to his younger brother on his mother’s side as well, thinking to himself that probably meant one thing, knowing his two cheeky younger brothers – they were getting up to some mischief together, as they had done since they were toddlers. “I’ll see if I can find them,” he stated as Laura thanked him.

On a hunch, Harry headed to the basement where the alcohol for the party was being kept. As he suspected, his two thirteen year old half-brothers had pulled out two beer bottles and were just about to open them, chuckling to themselves as they did so, feeling quite pleased with themselves. A wry grin crossed their older brother’s face as he shook his head and said, “And what exactly are you up to little brothers?”

Both Mickey and Cruz almost dropped their bottles of beer in shock at being busted as they both turned around to face him, trying to hide their guilty expressions. “Oh hi Harry we were just um.. getting some beers for Dad and Uncle Rick,” Mickey offered as an explanation as Cruz nodded in agreement. Harry however wasn’t fooled.

“Nice try guys but Dad doesn’t drink that brand of beer and neither does Rick. I sincerely hope the two of you weren’t thinking of drinking them yourselves?”

At that both Mickey and Cruz looked a little guilty as they madly scrambled to come up with another convincing excuse. “Save it guys I’m not stupid,” Harry stopped them as he gave them both a knowing look. “Now hand them over,” he added seriously as he nodded at the bottles of beer.

“Oh c’mon bro you used to be way cooler before you became a dad,” Cruz grumbled as Mickey nodded in agreement. At that a wry smile crossed Harry’s face as he shook his head.

“C’mon fellas – drinking when you’re thirteen is not cool. And I guess you’re right in a way– becoming a dad myself had made me more responsible – I certainly wouldn’t want Daniel drinking alcohol when he’s only thirteen.  And one day you two, heaven forbid,” Harry replied with a chuckle, “may have your own kids and I’m sure you wouldn’t want them to be indulging in underage drinking either. Just be thankful it was me and not your parents who busted you,” he added as he gave them both a meaningful look.

Mickey and Cruz had to agree with that as they handed over the bottles of beer. “So you’re not going to tell them?” Mickey asked hopefully. “Not this time, but if I ever catch either of you doing something as stupid as this again I will tell them and I will personally kick your butts,” he warned them in typical ‘big brother’ fashion as both Mickey and Cruz nodded. “Now get out of here before your folks get any more suspicious,” he said to them with a laugh as they nodded and beat a hasty retreat back upstairs, leaving Harry shaking his head with a grin at their antics.

“Oh there you two are,” Olivia remarked as she saw the two of them re- enter the party. “Mickey, Mom wants us to pass round some more food,” she added matter-of-factly as Mickey started to grumble.

“I’ll help Liv,” Cruz offered as he flashed her a smile and then he added, “Have you done something different to your hair?” as Olivia looked at him quizzically, wondering where that had come from.

“Yeah she brushed it,” Mickey quipped cheekily as his sister shot him a withering look.

“Just grab some stuff from the kitchen will you both and make yourselves useful,” she shot back as she headed off to the kitchen. Cruz went to eagerly follow her but Mickey grabbed him by the arm. “What was all that about? Dude are you crushing on my sister?” he asked a little incredulously.

Cruz shook his head vehemently, despite the blush that was colouring his cheeks. “No of course not,” he tried to deny it. “I’m just trying to be helpful,” he added as Mickey looked at him a little skeptically.

“Uh huh,” he replied, not entirely convinced. 

At that Cruz went on the defensive, trying to deflect attention away from himself. “Well what about you and Sara Michaels? You’ve been checking her out all night.”

Now it was Mickey’s turn to blush a bit. “I have not! I can’t stand her,” he retorted adamantly.

“Yeah right,” Cruz laughed, not entirely convinced either, just as the objects of their respective crushes walked past together, Olivia carrying a plate from the kitchen and looking at the two boys as she said, “Well what are you two waiting for?” Mickey cheekily poking his tongue out at her as she did so and Cruz smiling at her with a somewhat goofy grin on his face.

 

Sometime later Kate was talking to Laura and Bernice when she noticed her younger son watching Olivia as she laughed and chatted with Scott Michaels, Murphy’s 16 year old son. She then observed the expression on Cruz’s face as he headed outside. “Excuse me for a moment,” she said to Laura and Bernice as she followed Cruz outside. She found him sitting by himself near the pool, staring into it, lost in his own thoughts. “Hey little man,” Kate said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

“Hi Mum,” he replied, his voice quiet.

“What’s up?” Kate asked gently. “Nothing,” he replied, a little embarrassed to get into it with his mother.

“Well Cruz my boy, I’ve known you for 13 years now and I think I know when something’s troubling you,” she said with a smile then added as she gave him a meaningful look, “You don’t have to tell me though if you don’t want to – I think I can guess.”

“You know I was only a few years older than you when I had my first crush. That was a lifetime ago but sometimes it only feels like yesterday,” she went on with a wry laugh as her gaze momentarily drifted inside the house to where her ‘crush’ of so many years ago stood not twenty feet away. “He had the bluest eyes I’d ever seen, just like his daughter has,” she added with a smile as Cruz looked at her.

“You’re talking about Uncle Remington?” he asked as she nodded.

“And I’m not too old to remember what that felt like and I’m guessing you’re feeling the same. You get butterflies in your tummy every time you look at her? And I bet you feel like punching that guy she’s talking to huh?”

At that Cruz looked at his mother and silently nodded as she put an arm around him. “Oh sweetheart I know that’s tough. But she won’t be the last girl you feel like that about believe me – and you’ve got plenty of time for all that anyway. And given you’ve inherited your father’s looks and charm I’m sure you won’t have any trouble in that department my boy”, Kate said with a gentle laugh as she affectionately ruffled his hair.

“What if I don’t meet anyone like her though Mum? I mean she’s pretty, smart, funny..,” Cruz asked as he looked longingly inside to where Olivia stood, a dimpled smile crossing her face as she flicked her long chestnut brown hair over her shoulder. 

Kate paused for a moment. “You know I thought that about her father a long time ago – I never thought I’d meet anyone else that I would feel so strongly about. But then I met your Dad,” she confessed with a smile as Cruz looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers. “And then I realized that sometimes life gives us second chances. And that we ultimately end up with who we’re meant to be with - and thank God I did hey, otherwise I never would have had you or your sister,” she went on as she planted a kiss on his head.

Cruz smiled and snuggled into her a bit as Kate held him close, realizing her little boy was starting to grow up. “Thanks Mum,” he replied gratefully.

“Anytime kiddo. You’re more like me than you realise little man – you think you have to be tough and get through things on your own. Well you don’t okay? Dad and I are always here for you,” she reassured him as he nodded. “Now how about we go rejoin the party hey?” she suggested as she gave him one more hug then they went back inside.

“Is Cruz alright?” Laura asked Kate after they’d come back inside.

At that a rueful smile crossed Kate’s face. “He will be,” she replied as Laura looked at her a little quizzically. “Is he feeling sick?’ she asked.

“Sort of – he’s love sick. Got his first little crush on a girl,” Kate explained.

“Oh I see,’ Laura stated with an understanding smile. “Anyone I know?”

At that Kate smiled and nodded, “Your daughter actually.” Laura looked at her surprised.

“Liv? Really? Oh poor Cruz – I don’t think she has any idea. She just thinks of him as another little brother I think,” Laura sighed as Kate nodded.

“I know, I know. Guess we can’t choose who we fall for hey? But he’ll be okay – I’m sure it’s just a passing phase. He’s suddenly got all these raging hormones and Liv’s an attractive girl who he sees a bit of I guess,” Kate agreed as a smile crossed Laura’s face as she observed her own teenage son cracking jokes in front of Murphy’s daughter Sara, in an effort to impress her. Sara however didn’t look that impressed, Laura noticed with a wry laugh.

“Well I don’t think Cruz is the only one with a little crush on someone – looks like both our boys are growing up,” she said as she nodded in Mickey’s direction. Kate nodded and replied with a smile, “Seems that way doesn’t it?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Not too long after, Harry called for everyone’s attention as they all moved out into the yard where there was more room. “Thanks everyone. I guess we’ve come to the formalities part of the evening so if you’ll indulge me I’ve prepared a few words for Dad’s birthday,” he said as Remington smiled proudly at his eldest child and took a seat, holding his grandson in his arms.

“Daddy!” Daniel said as he pointed at his father who was standing up in front of everyone. “Yes that’s your daddy Danny boy and I’m his daddy,” Remington said with a grin as Harry grinned back at the two of them then cleared his throat.

“Well first of all, thank you all for being here to share in Dad’s big day. As you all know, I first met my Dad when I was thirteen and from that day when he told me he was my father, I’ve admired his courage and his devotion to his family and friends. And while I was on that journey from boy to man all I ever wanted to do was be like him and I still do. He taught me how to be a man and has been a great role model for me and my brother Mickey. Dad, you taught me what being a father was all about and you’re not only a great father but also a wonderful grandfather,” he said with a smile as Remington smiled back at him. With that Daniel flung his little arms around his grandfather’s neck as Harry laughed (as did everyone else) and said, “See your grandson agrees too”.

“Actually while we’re on the subject, Emily and I have an announcement – you and Mum are going to be grandparents again,” Harry announced proudly as he smiled at his wife and everyone clapped & cheered at their happy announcement, particularly Remington and Kate.

Harry then continued. “I’d also like to take this opportunity to acknowledge the two women who have made my Dad the man he is today – my mother Kate and my step-mother Laura,” he stated affectionately as everyone clapped, Remington the loudest, as he called out in agreement, “Here, here!”

“Oh c’mon Harry don’t make your mother cry,” Kate laughed as she wiped away a tear or two and Laura did the same, Remington and Harry smiling at them both.

“Sorry Mum,” Harry apologised with a lopsided grin. “But I don’t think Dad would be who he is today without you and Laura. And who he is is a caring family man, a loyal friend, a damn good detective and an overall great guy. So Dad, I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me and all your family, and to wish you a very happy fiftieth birthday and many, many more. Please join me in toasting my Dad, Remington,” Harry said as he grinned at his father who had to blink back a tear or two as he got up and hugged his eldest son and thanked him as everyone toasted him.

Kate then gave Harry a kiss & hug too, saying proudly, “That was beautiful tiger.”

Laura also gave him a grateful peck on the cheek, “Thanks Harry – that was a wonderful speech,” she said with a fond smile.

Olivia then got up to speak. “Daddy I just want to wish you a very happy birthday and thank you for being the greatest father a girl could ask for,” she said with a smile as her blue eyes twinkled at her father’s and he blew her a kiss and said, “Thank you princess.”

“You and Mom have always been there for Mickey and I and I know we must drive you crazy sometimes, but we do appreciate all you’ve done and continue to do for us. Some of my fondest memories of when I was little was when you’d take me down to the beach in the morning, just the two of us. And you’ve taught me so much – how to cook, how to ride a bike and how to take care of myself, just to name a few. You’ve always called me your princess - well you’re my hero and I hope I can find a guy as good as you one day. I love you Daddy,” Olivia continued as she smiled a watery smile at him and then went and hugged him as he whispered into her hair, “Thank you princess – I love you too.”

Not to be outdone by his older siblings Mickey then got up to speak. “Well good to see they’ve left the best till last,” he quipped with a cheeky lopsided grin as everyone laughed. “I figure we’ve had enough mushy stuff so I want to focus on some funny stuff instead,” he went on as Remington shook his head with a laugh, wondering what his younger son was going to say. “Like for instance I don’t know if there’s a movie Dad hasn’t seen,” he laughed as did everyone, especially Remington who nodded and said with a grin, “There’s not many son.”

Mickey then continued with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “And how about how he has to say ‘Morning’ three times all the time – like what’s with that Dad, isn’t once enough?”

“Oh he’s got you there - you do do that boss,” Mildred agreed with a laugh as Laura laughed and nodded as well.

“But all jokes aside Dad, like Harry and Liv said, you’re a great father and I’m so glad you’re my Dad, so I want to wish you a very happy fiftieth birthday – you’re pretty cool for an old dude,” Mickey said sincerely as father and son exchanged lopsided grins. “And to finish off I’d just like to say I’ll always love being your favourite child Dad,” Mickey quipped cheekily as Remington laughed at his cheekiness.

“You’re all my favourites Mickey – now come here and give your old man a hug little fella,” he said affectionately, using the nickname he had given Mickey when he was a baby. Mickey went and hugged his father who enveloped him in a big bear hug. “Love you son – thanks for the great speech,” he said as he wiped away a couple of tears as Mickey did hurriedly before anyone could see.

Laura then got up to speak. “Well as Harry said, I’d like to thank you all for being here tonight to help celebrate Rem’s fiftieth birthday. Little did I know almost twenty years ago when this man walked into my life, with his blue eyes and mysterious past, how he was going to turn my life upside down but I’m so glad he did,’ she said as she smiled at her husband, her brown eyes shining with her love for him.

“Me too my love,” he replied with a grin, his blue eyes twinkling at her. “We certainly had our share of ups and downs on our road to get here. But when we finally got together..” Laura continued.

“Took you long enough,” Bernice interjected with a laugh and a knowing grin as Laura grinned back at her, remembering some conversations they’d had about him when he’d first entered their lives. Both Laura and Remington laughed at that too as they both nodded. 

Laura went on with a smile. “Yes I guess it did take us a while but the wait was certainly worth it – to share my life with you Rem has been a dream come true. I couldn’t ask for a better husband or a better father for our children and Harry.” Her eyes misted over with emotion as she looked at the man she loved, thanking her lucky stars again that they had found each other. “So Rem I would like to thank you for all you have brought to my life and I wish you the happiest of birthdays my love.”

With that Remington got up and went to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss as everyone cheered and clapped, except for Mickey who called out “Oh c’mon you guys that’s gross at your age,” as Olivia elbowed him and told him to keep quiet.

“Thank you my love,” Remington murmured in her ear as a lopsided grin crossed his face and she smiled back at him and squeezed his hand affectionately, then she took her place next to their children. Remington looked at his family and friends all gathered before him, shaking his head a little as to how much his life had changed over the years, from that lonely, unwanted little boy to a man surrounded by so much love. At that thought his grin got even wider if that were possible.

“Well unaccustomed as I am to public speaking..” he started off with a laugh as did everyone else.

“C’mon Steele we all know you’ve got the gift of the gab,” Murphy quipped as Remington nodded.

“Yes I guess that’s true, Murphy my good man,” he replied with a smile. “Well firstly I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight to help me celebrate this milestone in my life and for your gifts and good wishes. And I would like to make some very special thankyous for all who have made this night possible which has been a wonderful surprise  - firstly my wonderful wife Laura, whose meticulous planning skills have brought this party to life and obviously our children have inherited her sneakiness as demonstrated by their ability to keep this all a secret,” he said with a laugh and a wink.

“Harry and Emily and Mildred – I know you were all involved with setting this all up too so thankyou to you as well. And I know a few of you have come quite some way to be here tonight – Kate, Rick, Cruz & Gabby, Murphy and Bernice and your families and of course Abigail – so thank you all, I really appreciate that. I’d also like to thank you kids and Laura for your wonderful speeches which will be a hard act to follow.“

He then paused for a moment and took a breath to compose himself as the fact that all these people were there for him suddenly overwhelmed him a bit. “Ah.. while I have this moment as well as thanking people for this party I’d like to take this opportunity to thank some people who have played a significant part in my life and who I don’t think I would be here today without. As my son Harry said, there have been two women who have been very important to me in my life and who I owe so much to – the mothers of my children. The first one, my wonderful friend Katie, was the first person to show me that I had other choices than the hand life had dealt me and who believed in me, and the second one, my amazing wife Laura who helped me to actually make those choices and gave me the confidence and the help to actually believe in myself. So for that and for the most incredible gift of my children I can never thank you both enough,” he said sincerely as both Laura and Kate smiled at him through their tears.

“And speaking of my children, Harry, Olivia and Mickey, I am so very proud of you all and I love you all from the bottom of my heart. You have brought so much joy to me and your mothers and I wish the three of you every blessing in your lives. And of course I have to mention my gorgeous grandson Daniel who has brought so much joy to our lives too, as will your little brother or sister to be. Grandpa loves you Danny boy,” he said as he blew a kiss to his grandson who mimicked the action much to his grandfather’s and everyone’s else’s delight.

 “And to my beautiful daughter-in-law Emily, thank you for making my son Harry so happy and for being the wonderful mother you are to Daniel as I’m sure you will be to your’s & Harry’s second child,” he continued with a warm smile which she returned. “And speaking of wonderful mothers I’d also like to thank the woman who’s been the closest thing to a mother I’ve ever had – you Mildred , along with my darling wife, have certainly kept me in line all these years , as well as giving me some wise advice along the way, whether I wanted to hear it or not,” he said with a laugh as he winked at her and Mildred wiped a few tears away and said, “You’re welcome chief – you know you’re like a son to me as much as Mrs Steele is like a daughter,” she replied as she smiled at them both.

Remington then went on to thank Laura’s side of the family as well as Bernice (“Always lovely to see you Miss Wolf” he quipped as she playfully poked her tongue out at him) and Murphy (“Now you know Murphy you really should respect your elders,” he joked as Murphy shot back with a laugh “I will when you become respectable Steele”) and his friend Monroe who responded with a devilish twinkle in his eye, “Oh mon ami the stories we could tell hey?”. At that Mickey looked at Monroe with a cheeky grin on his face, “Really, like what?” he asked as Monroe put an affectionate arm across his friend’s son’s shoulders and laughed with a promising look, “Oh I will tell you one day little Mick but not tonight with your father within earshot.”

“So thank you one and all - I am very honoured and humbled by you all being here tonight and all of this. And thank you Laura for my wonderful surprise and for being such a wonderful wife  and mother to our children – I love you with all my heart my love,” he said as he blinked back a few emotional tears as did Laura, as they shared a tender look that also said more than words ever could.

As he went to wrap up his speech, Harry subtly nodded to Mickey and to the pool behind where their father was standing. Mickey grinned back at him as he got his meaning, thinking to himself “Hell yeah!”.

“Here Em - take Daniel for a minute,” Harry said to his wife as he handed their son to her.

“Why? What are you doing?” she asked curiously. At that a lopsided grin crossed Harry’s face. “Mickey and I just have something to take care of,” he replied as both he and Mickey moved so they were either side of their father.

“Hey sons,” Remington greeted them both, wondering if they were going to make another speech or something.

“Hi Dad,” Mickey grinned at him. “Now Mick!” Harry instructed with a laugh as they both grabbed one of their father’s arms and before he knew it they were dragging him to the pool.

“Well if I’m going in you two cheeky devils are coming in with me,” Remington laughed as he grabbed hold of both of their shirts and the three of them fell into the pool together as everyone else cracked up laughing. The three of them surfaced, spluttering and laughing, Laura and Kate shaking their heads at them, knowing their sons had inherited their father’s mischievous streak.

“Oh they got you a good one buddy. Do you need a hand out old man?” Kate’s husband Rick said with a laugh to Remington as he offered him a hand out of the pool.

“Yes they did get me a good one as I’m gonna get you mate. This old dog’s still got a few tricks up his sleeve yet,” Remington laughed as he grabbed Rick’s hand and pulled him into the pool as well.

Once they’d finished laughing the four of them hopped out of the pool, slicking their wet hair back off their faces as they dripped water everywhere. “Bugger this,” Remington said with a lopsided grin which was mirrored by his sons as he pulled his shirt off and they followed suit as did Rick.

“Close your mouth Laura,” Kate said with a laugh to her friend as the two of them cast appreciative glances at their respective wet, bare chested husbands.

“I will if you will,” Laura retorted with a dimpled grin as Kate grinned back at her and said, “Touche”. “Damn we’re lucky women,” she added under her breath as Laura nodded in agreement, as did Emily who was standing beside them, as she looked at Harry as well.

Not to be outdone by the men, Mickey also stripped off his shirt and winked at Sara Michaels as he walked past her as she rolled her eyes at him as if to say, “Are you serious?”.

“Mickey go and put a dry shirt on before you catch a chill,” Laura said to her son.

“Oh c’mon Mum – how come I have to put one on if Dad doesn’t?” Mickey whined as Kate tried to stifle a giggle.

“Do you want me to answer that?” she quipped cheekily to Laura who gave her a fake dirty look and replied with a laugh, ”Don’t you dare!”.

Even little Daniel wanted to get in on the act, trying to pull his little shirt off but Emily stopped him. “No you don’t little man – there’s enough males in this family already with their shirts off,” she said with a laugh as she gave him a cuddle and cast another admiring glance his father’s way.

Remington then came up to Laura. “How about a kiss for the birthday boy eh Mrs Steele?” he laughed as he tried to pull her into his arms but she held him off.

“How about not – you’ll get me all wet Rem,” she laughed as he cocked an eyebrow at her, his blue eyes full of mischief as despite her protests he grabbed her and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear, ”That’s exactly my intention.” She couldn’t help but grin at his cheeky comment as he kissed her quite thoroughly.

At the same time Rick went to walk past Kate with a cheeky grin on his face. “Hey where do you think you’re going?” Kate demanded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

“Can I help your Mrs Ramirez?” he replied with a laugh and a mischievous gleam in his deep brown eyes.

“Yes you can actually – come here,” she laughed back as she kissed him and ran a hand through his wet hair as Cruz and Gabby rolled their eyes at them. “Geez Mum & Dad are you right there?’” Cruz remarked as Gabby nodded and added with her usual dramatics, ”Seriously you two are acting like teenagers!’

At that that their parents cracked up laughing. “Oh get over it you two! How do you think you got here?” Kate replied with a cheeky grin.

”Don’t want to know Mum,” Cruz replied as he shook his head and she took a playful swipe at him and Gabby shook her head at her mother. “Mum! That’s gross!” she agreed with her twin.

    ****************************************************************

The party wore on until eventually some guests began to leave, Remington and Laura thanking them and bidding them a fond farewell. Remington noticed that little Daniel was starting to fall asleep on his father Harry’s shoulder. “Look’s like we better get this little man home to bed,” Harry commented with a smile.

“Can Grandpa have one more cuddle before you do?” his father asked him hopefully as Harry nodded and smiled, “Sure Dad.”

Remington gently took his sleepy grandson into his strong arms and sat down in an armchair, little Daniel snuggling into him as Remington ran a hand over his jet black hair which was so much like his and Harry’s. As Remington watched his grandson with a mixture of love and pride he thought back over his 50 years and all he had been through to get to this point in his life – from a young boy with no real family to a middle-aged man whose family meant everything to him. He pondered briefly the various stages in his life he’d been through - from that scared, lonely little boy to the wild, brash teenager he’d grown into. A smile crossed his face as he thought of that time in his life that he’d spent with Harry’s mother Kate. “Oh your granny was a wild one Danny boy,” he chuckled softly. Then he remembered the years after that - the young man wandering the world, searching for himself and a place he could truly call home. He thought of all the different personas he’d adopted along the way until he found the one that would become his own and he met the woman who would change his life. As he thought of his beloved wife Laura, his smile got even wider.

“Let me tell you a story Danny boy about a little boy, let’s call him Harry, who your Daddy was named after, who grew up to be your Grandpa..” he spoke softly to his grandson, a smile crossing his face as Daniel looked up at him with his big blue eyes. “He looked a lot like you actually,” he continued with a chuckle. “He never dreamt that one day he would have all of this – a family and a home of his own,” he stated, his eyes misting over with emotion.  He continued on with his tale and when he got to the part where he was telling little Daniel how his great grandfather who he had been named after, had found him on the streets of London when he was 14, a little grin crossed the toddler’s face which brought a smile to Remington’s, as he thought of his father Daniel watching over all of them.

Unbeknowns to him, Laura had been standing in the doorway behind him watching him. A smile crossed her face as the scene in front of her reminded her of a similar one she had witnessed years ago, when she had found Remington holding little Joey, a baby caught up in a case they were investigating, and singing to him. As she listened to his words to his grandson her heart melted. She came up behind him and slipped her arms around his broad shoulders. “You’ve come a long way baby,” she said with a chuckle as she kissed him on the cheek. Remington smiled at his wife, his blue eyes full of love for her as he covered one of her hands with one of his own. “I certainly have my love, I certainly have,” he agreed with a contented smile.

      THE END

 


End file.
